Nowhere to Go But Up
Life's a balloon That tumbles or rises Depending on what is inside Fill it with hope And playful surprises And oh, deary ducks Then you're in for a ride Look inside the balloon And if you hear a tune There's no where to go but up Choose the secret we know Before life makes us grow There's nowhere to go but up If your selection feels right Well then deary, hold tight If you see your reflection Your heart will take flight If you pick the right string Then your heart will take wing And there's nowhere to go but up Now I feel like that boy With a shiny new toy And there's nowhere to go but up ("Michael!") Just one day at the fair Has me waltzing on air And there's nowhere to go but up "Jane, I remember! It's all true! Every impossible thing we imagined with Mary Poppins It all happened!" Now my heart is so light That I think I just might Start feeding the birds And then go fly a kite! With your head in a cloud Only laughter's allowed And there's nowhere to go but up We're zigging and zagging Our feet never dragging We might take a ride to the moon All this bobbing and weaving All comes from believing The magic inside the balloon The past is the past It lives on as history And that's an important thing The future comes fast Each second a mystery For nobody knows what Tomorrow may bring "This one looks like you" "How do you know? Ah!" "Don't you lose her, son!" "I won't, sir" Up here in the blue It's a marvellous view Side by side is the best way to fly Once I just looked above But now I am part of The lovely London sky "Would you like to try one yourself sir?" "Uh, I'll give it a go" "Choose carefully Well, nowhere to go but up" When the clouds make a muss Well I won't make a fuss But I'll polish the stars Ellen, better let us! Give a lift to a foe For you reap what you sow And there's nowhere to go but up "I've set sail! Chart a course, Mr. Binnacle!" "That I will, sir! Hahaha" If your day's up the spout Well there isn't a doubt There's nowhere to go but up And if you don't believe Just hang on to my sleeve For there's nowhere to go but up As you fly over town It gets harder to frown And we'll all hit the heights If we never look down Let the past take a bow The forever is now And there's nowhere to go but up, up! There's nowhere to go but up! "Of course the grownups will all forget by tomorrow" "They always do" "Only one balloon left Mary Poppins I think it must be yours" "Yes, I suppose it must Practically perfect in every way" Song Order Previous: Trip a Little Light Fantastic Next: (Underneath the) Lovely London Sky (Reprise)